disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buck
Buck is a self-centered, action-loving horse from the 2004 film Home on the Range, in which he serves as the teteratagonist. He has a mind of an action horse. He then reforms at the end and helps the cows after he discovers that Rico, his idol, is secretly working for Alameda Slim. Personality Buck is Sheriff Sam Brown's impetuous horse who is always hungry for action and adventure. He is best friends with Rusty the sheriff dog, and they both seem to enjoy playing tick-tack-toe. Buck has a tendency to act immaturely at times, but he can be very helpful when he wants to. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' Buck is first seen having a daydream of fighting bandits. In his daydream, Buck uses his reins to knock the guns out of the bandits' hands, then takes out the all the bandits. After gloating by making a few victory poses, Buck is awakened from his daydream by Rusty's voice. Rusty then reminds Buck that it's his move at tick-tack-toe, which they were seen playing together. Buck becomes distraught, knowing that he will never get a chance to fight bandits. Buck is then distracted by Rico, a supposed bounty hunter who is his idol, and whom Buck claims to be one of the best. When Rico tells Sam that he needs a fresh horse to help him capture outlaw Alameda Slim, Buck shows off in front of Rusty, the Sheriff and Rico. The bounty hunter eventually selects Buck, much to the horse's delight, and the two ride off together. Buck later encounters the three cows who were on a journey to capture Slim as well, and gets into a brief argument before they leave him to wallow in his self-pity when Rico chooses another horse to assist him on his mission. After traveling to Echo Mine, Buck comes across Junior the Buffalo who refuses to let the horse pass, and says that the only critters that get by him are cows. Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace then show up along with Lucky Jack (a jackrabbit who helped the cows reach Echo Mine), and Junior lets them all pass. When Buck questions why they were able to pass, Junior states, "They're cows," and when Buck brings up the rabbit, Junior replies, "Well, obviously he was with the cows." Buck tries convincing Junior that he was with the cows too, but to no avail. Sometime later, Buck manages to trick the same horse from before into leaving his post so he could explore Echo Mine. However, when Buck gloats, he is overheard by Junior who snorts angrily, as he had been right behind him. Junior is later seen chasing Buck around Echo Mine, until he is saddled up by Rico, to which Buck happily gallops off with him. When Buck eventually realizes that Rico was working for Slim all along, he turns on his rider by flailing wildly and manages to buck Rico off his saddle. When Rico attempts to shoot Buck afterwards, Buck uses his reins to knock the rifle out of Rico's hands and then takes out the fake bounty hunter. He then switches sides by accompanying the cows. Later, the cows hijack a train to get home, but it gets in the path of another oncoming train. When the switch that reverses the train track breaks, Buck uses Lucky Jack's wooden peg leg, jamming it inside the switch's opening, and then pushes him down like a lever, thereby saving the cows from a possible collision, causing the driver of the oncoming train to yell, "Roadhogs!" Lucky Jack tries to pull his wooden peg leg out of the lever while he and Buck wish the cows good luck, and the two eventually arrive at Little Patch of Heaven after Slim is arrested. Buck is last seen dancing with all the farm animals as they celebrate Pearl's farm being saved and re-opened. Gallery Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Horses Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adults